


仿生歌鸲会梦见投影树嘛

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: AU, Blade Runner 2049 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 一个优秀银翼杀手的觉醒与失控的故事。





	仿生歌鸲会梦见投影树嘛

**Author's Note:**

> 主cp 绿爆，绿茶x阿拉什；副cp 金枪，闪闪x刷子。Archer136715就是罗宾的编号，职阶-fgo图鉴编号-满级70级atk。

1．  
“好，请先向上看，再向左看，麻烦了。”  
这样无法被请进门内的会面方式有点像某个半个世纪前就已经消失的职业，Archer136715保持着敲开门时的微笑敏捷地后移一步，恰好躲开了迎面的拳头。被猎杀对象是登记名单上流落在外的连锁-8，男性，堪称雄壮的外形十分符合旧款版本推行时的普遍审美，比作为新款的Archer136715整整高出一个头，大出一圈。  
拳风呼啸，贴着金发男人脸颊擦过时甚至盖过了荒野的寒风。Archer136715缩了缩脖子，捏紧了手中的检测器，脚步不停，像是正进行着一场危险的舞会。突然，他身上的绿斗篷一个模糊，令他的位置看起来平平向左移动了一臂的距离。旧型号举起的拳头迟疑了一瞬，便被他抓住了机会。  
匕首没入血肉的手感比菜刀剁下一块合成肉类要轻盈许多，Archer136715向后跳开，又立刻走上前去，失血和匕首上的药物作用下猎物几乎立刻就丧失抵抗的能力。被护指手套包裹的手指拨开猎物无法闭合的右眼睑，露出了眼球下方的一串序列号，检测器发出了“滴”的一声。  
复制人的成分和人类一模一样，鲜血渗入土壤的颜色成为了荒野上唯一带点暖意的色块。Archer136715长长地呼出了一口白气，弯腰从肉体上拔下了自己的匕首，顺手在他沾满尘土的衣服上擦干净了血。  
短暂而利落的战斗。当从简易屋中走出来的阿拉什例行公事地问候他：“杀死同胞的感觉怎么样？”，说实话，Archer136715的心里想的却是完全无关紧要的问题：旧型号的眼睛是深邃的湛蓝色，而他是绿色的。被Company植入的知识告诉他：真正的木材，在这个世界的生态崩溃前，都曾经是树，而那上面用作光合作用的器官的颜色，就是他的眼睛。  
“阿拉什，你那边结果如何？”Archer136715一边问，一边走进屋子。和名为阿拉什的，黑发黑瞳的高大男人相撞时，他的身体一下子穿透了过去，导致全息影像一阵模糊，在判定不是天气或是环境发生变化的时候又恢复了原本的清晰度。阿拉什皱了皱眉转过身看了一眼他的背影。等Archer136715从屋里把最开始丢进去的显形装置（顾名思义让阿拉什能在一定范围自由行动），和屋内被高亮标记的证物提取保存后，他的搭档已经在飞行器中等他了。  
“Master，以下是我搜索到的关于‘革命军’的线索，已将屋内的旧型号退役，他的序列号正在发送。另，在屋子的承重墙内42cm左右有一个内嵌式的保险箱，我手里可没有设备……”  
“做得好，发送你的坐标，我会派专业人士过来的，”联络屏幕另一侧的橙发少女突然放大，她凑近了镜头观察了一会儿，微笑道，“没有受伤，不错。Archer136715，先回来吧。”  
通讯结束。  
Archer136715看了一眼坐在副驾驶座的军用Al投影，他已经换上了一身笔挺的白色西服，吹了声口哨飞行器便平稳地垂直上升。“系好安全带。”阿拉什提醒道，Archer136715刚刚扣上，飞行器的速度便陡然飙升，劈开高空中的雾霾，混入其中成为了一道地面上看起来毫不起眼的白色。

2.  
迦勒底观测所，别名人理保护机构，银翼杀手Archer136715供职于此恰好一年。不过未防误会，还是要说一下，复制人并不被包含进人理之内，他们被制作出来的理由通常是为了做人类不愿去做的事，比如：追杀复制人。  
任务结束Archer136715被径直带往了基准测试房，两个带着小型电击枪的医护人员紧贴在他身边，阿拉什跟在他后面。一路无话，除了Archer136715与阿拉什交流了几个“太挤了”“我只是影像不占地方”“垃圾测试浪费我时间”“奖金到手了去买新装备吧”的眼神。说来讽刺，鲜少有人敢于招惹刚刚结束任务回来的银翼杀手，谁也不知道这些身手远超常人的复制人们受到刺激会作出怎样的举动。拿珍贵的生命去交换量产的假货，没有一个正常人类会这么做。  
“你上一次看见星空是什么时候？”  
“你收到过女孩子的礼物吗？”  
Archer136715按照命令不断地重复着问题后的词汇。这些问题大多是一些会触及个人情感或是隐私的内容，对于正常人类来说一旦被问及大概会有记忆与情感被翻上来，然后情绪开始波动。  
“你小时候怕黑吗？”  
复制人的成分和人类一模一样，拥有和人类一样的外形，作为银翼杀手Archer136715从事的工作需要他拥有健全的智慧与人格，他当然不是没有情绪。匕首插入血肉的触感与温度，目视着湛蓝眼睛失去生机变得和石子一个模样，望去空旷无际的寒冷荒野，简易屋中放在床头柜显眼位置的、可爱女孩的照片…….  
即使当时被他压抑，也如潮汐回卷反复，重新涌起。对复制人来说那“应该”只是往回翻阅一本早已烂熟的书，因此Archer136715应该像测试人员想要的那样，毫无波动地重复无意义的词汇，就好像这就是作为复制人的意义与常态一样。  
“你抱着婴儿的时候是什么感受？”  
日复一日，从一个任务到看起来别无二致的下一个任务，从初入职到现在甚至到他服役期为止。直到情绪、人性（如果他确实有这种东西的话）和因为杀死同胞而快速搏动的心脏，都在习惯与训练的力量下失去颜色，像是从指缝间流下的沙砾，只留下无关紧要的细尘。  
“嘿，假货和他的纸片人搭档。”  
在门外等待的阿拉什循声转头看去，影像一阵明灭，那人出口嘲讽完便直接穿过他身体混入了人群中。阿拉什倒是能轻松把他标记出来，只是这样做了也没什么用。Archer136715如果通不过基准测试，被判定为有危险性，就永远不可能从这阿拉什正等候的这扇门中出来了。而一个通过基准测试的复制人是迦勒底的合格员工：不能拒绝任务，不能伤害人类。  
“阿拉什。”  
远处有一个女性的声音叫他，与此同时，他也“知道”了Archer136715已经回到了居住的家里。  
藤丸立香，女性，Archer136715的上司，在阿拉什的眼中，橙发女性的身边出现了身份信息，他意识到自己应该跟她友善地打个招呼。从她的面部表情看，她应该有事想要和自己说……Master的手中出现了阿拉什的显形装置。  
“Archer136715已经回家了，这个我会丢在你们的飞行器里的。”  
“好的，谢谢您……”阿拉什只来得及说出这句，他在迦勒底观测所的影像关闭，与此同时，在他们家中的显形装置中出现了阿拉什的身影。他转过头，看到Archer136715的手指还没有从家中电脑管家的屏幕上挪开。

3  
阿拉什轻易感受到了屋内凝重的气氛，甚至不需要调取数据匹配就知道。好吧他还是调了，室内的尼古丁和焦油含量大幅超标，已经超过了空调能循环掉的量。窗户被打开，寒风猛然灌了进来。  
“我被放假了，”Archer136715说道，“基准测试结果显示我小幅度偏离正常值，Master收走了我的枪，让我三天后恢复到正常值再回去。”  
Archer136715说这些的时候听起来并不是特别不开心。不仅仅是全年无休的复制人突然有了三天假这个事实，基准测试结果不理想可能导致的结局通常是亡命天涯后的被迫退役。  
“因为你这一年来完成任务的数量是迦勒底的第一，即使是与其他观测所的数据对比也是顶尖？”阿拉什的面前出现了图表作为佐证，他补充道，“观测所的公开年报，数据库可以共享到。”  
Archer136715看着荧光后阿拉什的脸忽然一阵烦躁，伸手挥灭了图表，说道：“数据库有没有关于如何将基准测试数据归为正常值的方法？”  
很遗憾，基本没有。再强调一遍，基准测试结果的不理想可能导致的结局通常是亡命天涯后的被迫退役，他们的Master是异类中的异类，因此才会有这种意外。不只是他，也有别的银翼杀手受到过这样的恩惠，如果不是迦勒底的数据足够漂亮的话，藤丸立香这样奇怪的Master大概早就被判断为不适格而被调任了吧。  
Archer136715颓然窝在不怎么软的沙发里仰面和阿拉什大眼瞪小眼了起来。他忽然意识到自己已经完全把阿拉什当作一个摸不到的伙伴看待了。他当时花费奖金去购买这个军用AI的时候只是看中性能，虽然也隐隐约约听到很多人类沉迷立体Al玛塔·哈丽小姐，并为此在换装系统上投入大量金钱的传言。顺提，这也是复制人的ID卡仅能购买一款Al的原因，即使Archer136715认为对自己来说何以解忧，唯有烟草。而军用Al阿拉什的立体投影大小为185cm，比Archer136715高出10cm，壮出一圈，准确地说是多出10kg肌肉。  
真是够了。  
阿拉什虽然不如玛塔·哈丽小姐那样身材火爆、名花解语——他们从刚才起就真的双双宕机对视了快一分多钟，但好歹也算有求必应。阿拉什开机语音是：欢迎使用Company产品，型号16XXXXXXX（鬼记得后面的数字字母下划线），阿拉什·卡曼其尔为您服务。在Archer136715听厌后说能不能换一句，阿拉什立即以浑厚的声音喝道：“我是被誉为东方的大英雄，阿拉什！”吓得Archer136715嘴里的烟都掉了。  
后来Archer136715从同事口中知道了可以设置取消开机音这件事就是后话了。  
“你想吃鹰嘴豆泥么。”阿拉什其实一直在根据Archer136715的面部表情读取他的情绪，只是读取结果十分跳跃令他觉得转移话题会比较好，于是他自然而然地问出了这句话。这是阿拉什的内置语音之一，没有任何特别之处。  
Archer136715揉了揉自己的金发坐了起来，碧绿的眼睛忽然变得目光炯炯，活像是一只被机械老鼠勾引了的仿生猫。  
“阿拉什，你为什么会叫阿拉什呢？我以前去那里……呃？”“曾经的中东地区，旧时伊朗一带，古代被称为波斯。”阿拉什接口道。“……嗯哼，执行任务的时候见到过叫鹰嘴豆泥的食物，虽然已经是合成农业的产物了。你不觉得你的样子混在那边的人里毫无违和吗！”Archer136715大叫道，“你有设定资料么！”  
“很遗憾，我不是您想要的立体Al，没有人设资料。”  
“帮我搜索那个地区的资料，随便什么都可以。”  
“……好。”

4  
尽管Archer136715的要求十分模糊，但是阿拉什给的资料却包罗万象，深入浅出。Archer136715泡在一堆画册诗歌和文字中不知不觉再抬起头已经是深夜了，街道上空的立体影像都停止播放，只有时强时弱的夜风敲打着早已关紧的窗门。  
他打了个哈欠，就着沙发躺下。阿拉什走了上来，踢了他一脚（毫无疑问影像穿过了他的身体），说道：“去床上睡。”躺平的复制人没有丝毫起来的打算，阿拉什不得不用频闪光进行惨无人道的刺激：“起来，对腰椎不好的，”他软硬兼施道，“要不我给你讲个睡前故事？”  
金发男人终于咕哝着摸上了床铺，今天尽是糟糕的事情，还有一个不知道怎么办的基准测试偏离正常值的问题。不过他不是那种会被吓得六神无主的类型，还是细分出了首先应该睡觉，然后思考这三天的空白期做什么的问题。他勉强眯起眼睛想招呼阿拉什关机，竟然看到阿拉什的手里拿了一本书——《侠盗罗宾汉》——他竟然真的想给自己读故事？  
尽管知道阿拉什的背后有一个共享平台，来收集一些与复制人相处时候的数据，当然这项功能可以自行选择何时关闭或者开启。每一个“阿拉什”都可以通过数据不断优化，说实话Archer136715常常觉得阿拉什比自己更像一个人类。  
一个收集足够庞大的数据甚至可以通过面部和肢体表情判断人类内心想法的Al，一个因人类需求被制造出来的漂亮强悍的复制人，哪一个都不是人类。  
“你还记得来观测所之前的故事吗？”阿拉什在Archer136715看资料的期间查阅了数据平台，但是关于这种问题的应对竟然一个都没有。作为军用Al，阿拉什相处的对象仅限于朝夕相处的复制人，而复制人们没有一个会问出这种多余的问题。  
复制人的生活循规蹈矩，执行被人类命令的事务。人类为了什么目的而制造他们，他们便为什么而工作，就像有血有肉的机器人。他们能做到许多人类无法做到的事情，但他们几乎永远不会像人类那样有无穷无尽的欲望：我想要这个，我想要那个，我想要……  
基准测试就是为这而存在。  
Archer136715没有回答他，他已经睡着了。  
不需要思考的睡眠是怎样的？不是仅仅为了体力恢复和弥补精神消耗，计时器中冷冰冰不断减少的倒计时。相反，是细碎的，朦胧而温暖的。  
有鸟类婉转的鸣叫，树林间潮湿芬芳的空气，有面目模糊的人呼喊他的名字，大笑着转身迈开步子要他跟上。  
他们的嘴型是什么？  
他们是谁？  
梦境的最后是一支鲜艳的橙色蔷薇，和一个吻。  
玛丽安。  
玛丽安。  
罗宾。  
Archer136715醒来了。

5  
阿拉什感到手足无措。  
Archer136715在哭。一开始他只是坐起来转头想看阿拉什是否开机了，神色怔怔，温热的液体就这么滚落下来，就像鲜血离开伤口、露水离开绿叶。Archer136715起先还保持着茫然的脸色，后来转为轻声的呜咽。他咕哝着玛丽安的名字，随即泣不成声，好像有什么珍贵的东西永远失去了，在某一处又再次见到了相似的轮廓。  
这种声音令阿拉什都感同身受地难过了起来，尽管他并没有这种情绪。因此他甚至觉得系统是不是空出了一块，只是反复扫描后也没有结果，血肉之躯能承载的情绪远超于他的数据库。他曾以为自己知道如何应对各种与复制人相处的情况，而现在他因Archer136715的悲鸣而感受到了同样的情感。  
Archer136715紧紧抱住被子，而阿拉什只能虚幻地抚摸他，胸膛的影像时不时被乱蓬蓬的金发穿透。  
最终他平静下来了。  
我看到了奇怪的东西，那是我的记忆吗？  
无论是谁也无法回答这个问题。复制人被制作出来的时候成分与一个发育成熟的人类等同，除了必要的常识和工作所需的知识外空空如也，直到他经历的一切将他染色……或者说将他污染。  
那什么能解释一个理论上从培养器中出来还不到两年（其中一半还是服役期）的复制人，是怎么样知道树的形状，森林的温度与湿度，如何用某些植物提取的成分制作毒药。他在哭泣，不是因为中了化学气雾的暗算，也不是被拳头打中了尚未愈合的伤口，而是强大的、难以名状的情绪攥住了他。  
他做了梦，梦中有一片明亮美丽的世界曾属于他，而现在他回想起了一切。  
“只有人类才会做梦。”阿拉什说道，“你是一个人类，你该有一个名字。”  
“罗宾。”他告诉阿拉什。  
一个像复制人一样被训练长大的人类。  
这种事情并不离奇，死刑从人类社会中消失已久，即使欠下别人高额的债务也可以通过政府来偿还，代价是远离地球去管理一片殖民地。人间蒸发最好的方式绝不是让一个人死亡，睁眼看看这个世上多得是和人类成分一模一样的生物。罗宾和阿拉什甚至亲手处决过不少察觉出端倪想要逃跑的人类，当然，名义上的任务内容是“对复制人执行强制退役”。可是人类的眼里有复制人难以模仿的光彩，那是一个“假货”永远不可能错认的特征。  
多么神奇啊。明明什么都没有发生过改变，只是多了一个名字，一段被填补的空白。充盈的感情涨满了罗宾的胸腔，他感到周围的一切都在他的感知中纤毫毕现。微小的，犹如鸟羽般细软的情绪失去了压抑生长蔓延，令他在灰白天空的世界中也觉得温暖而明亮。  
“阿拉什，我要去见爱丽斯菲尔夫人，帮我跟她预约。”罗宾按耐住自己想要跳下床大喊大叫的心情，这么说道。阿拉什当然知道那是谁，爱丽斯菲尔·冯·爱因兹北仑教授，在迦勒底、甚至全世界范围内都是顶尖的记忆塑造大师。关于记忆的问题她是当之无愧的权威，而她供职于迦勒底，罗宾曾与她有过一两次接触。  
“她接受了，说您现在就可以过去。”  
罗宾翻身跳起，披上了衣服便冲出了门外。

6  
爱丽斯菲尔的研究所不在迦勒底内部，罗宾从观测所中取回了他的飞行器前去拜访，谢天谢地Master只是象征性地没收了他的枪械，他的权限没有受到限制，人也没有被采取监视措施。顺便他也取回了飞行器中的显形装置，这可是他现在手里威力最大的武器了。  
阿拉什的显形装置上有一个用古代拉丁语书写的单词——Stella，意思是星星。实际上这个显形装置的高昂造价的绝大部分构成了一个威力巨大的小型炸弹，罗宾把拇指长按在那个单词上就可以使用指纹解锁，威力足以将迦勒底这种规模的建筑物从地图上抹去。  
罗宾来到了纯白的“城堡”前，他深吸了一口气。无论来过几次，他都会被这座壮观的建筑所震撼。居住在其中的爱丽斯菲尔教授从孩提时代起就无法离开这个装有免疫系统的“城堡”生存，可这不妨碍她能在自己的世界中得到一切——罗宾不是第一次见到她在白雪下挽着身边的黑发男子散步的情形，只是现在他第一个想到的是阿拉什。  
再往前走，透明的免疫系统便阻挡住了罗宾的脚步。他顺势模仿扣门的动作轻轻敲了敲，引起了一阵涟漪的效果。顿时，空中飘落的雪花、透出新芽的胡桃木、男人的身影如梦境般消失不见，原地只剩下纯白的女性。  
爱丽斯菲尔转身向他走来，眼睛是晶体般无机质的红，她身上的颜色纯粹通透仿佛不存在于这个世界上。罗宾定了定神：“您好，爱丽斯菲尔夫人，我来取之前档案鉴定的成果。”  
昨天当Master在办公室里向他强调基准测试的重要性的时候，挖掘队也传来了收获的战果——一枚存储器。其内容是一段航拍的影像，从不断抖动的画面上看似乎是直接导出的记忆片段，很可能是那位连锁-8自身经历过的事件。于是Master将影像的附件发送给了爱丽斯菲尔教授，希望她能提供一些专业建议。  
“昨天下午才给我的东西，Archer136715警官，您怎么知道我正好没别的事可做呢？”虽然嘴上开着玩笑，爱丽斯菲尔的手指在头顶的白色头冠上点了几下，罗宾身边便弹出了一个机械手，上面正捏着一个硬盘。在罗宾走过去取下硬盘后，它示意了一旁亮起的显示屏。  
“辨认记忆还是很容易的事情，然后就是套进公文里去。结论是：记忆是真的，不是后期植入也不是摄像机拍摄。那个人当时在直升机上，他导出了自己看到的东西，到达的地区应该是……这里。”随着爱丽斯菲尔的解说，罗宾的面前出现了一张放大再放大的地图，与记忆影像中显示的相吻合。  
罗宾心中一动，试探地问道：“怎么判断真实的记忆与植入的记忆？”爱丽斯菲尔微笑道：“记忆是一种情绪，一缕人格，一片世界。有这么一个经典的伦理问题：一个人失去了所有记忆的时候，他过去的人格被抹消，那么此时他能不能算作已经死去，存在于世的只是一个肉体与他一模一样的新生人类？哪怕只是导出自己看到的东西，影像也会与摄像机得到的结果不同，一定要说出理论的话这里怕是显示不下……熟能生巧吧。”  
这世界上也只有爱丽斯菲尔能说出熟能生巧这句话了，不是所有人都有幸能得到Company收藏的所有人格存储档案的开放权限的。爱丽斯菲尔从被确诊原发性免疫缺陷后便只能依靠外部免疫系统来生存，否则一丁点细菌都可能要了她的命。维持免疫系统的价值不菲，而她并没有如常人那样被送入冷冻仓无限沉睡下去，而是得到了Company的资助，顺利地成长了起来。

7  
Company的总裁吉尔伽美什有收集世间一切的癖好与实力。持有着复制人技术，Company的人格存储档案室甚至有“灵子虚构世界”的称号，每一个存储器，就是一个人从出生到死去一生的记忆。谁也不知道只能在免疫系统中存活的爱丽斯菲尔看完了多少存储器的内容，见到她的人往往在知道她的实际年龄后感到十分惊讶，但是她的确是世界上最顶尖也是最年轻的记忆大师。凡是在记忆中出现的地方，她都能找到现实世界的对应，哪怕从未踏出过免疫系统，她看到的世界也是罗宾无法想象的广阔。  
于是罗宾下了决心，叫住了重新往免疫系统中心走去的爱丽斯菲尔。  
“还有什么事吗，警官？”  
罗宾感到自己的心脏开始狂跳，血液加速，真奇怪以前事不关己的时候他不是都做的很好吗？不过他正是这种剑走偏锋的性子，紧张过了头就变成了专注的工作状态。他露出了一个外形上极为迷人的笑容：“我可以额外请教几个私人问题吗？”  
“当然可以。”爱丽斯菲尔笑了起来，她很喜欢别人和她面对面说话的感觉。  
阿拉什的突然出现打断了罗宾。当然影像不可能像人类一样拍拍他的肩膀，罗宾从爱丽斯菲尔的瞳孔中看到了阿拉什。  
“抱歉。”他向面前的女性示意了一下便被拉到一边去。  
“你想对她说什么？你的记忆么？”阿拉什轻声质问，“你难道不知道复制人一旦出现问题就可以被退役，连审判都不需要吗？”  
罗宾皱起眉头，不搏一把他可能永远不会知道自己的过去，况且他不觉得自己还有半点可能能通过假期结束后的基准测试。“逃亡已经开始了。”他说。阿拉什的神色也变了，作为银翼杀手的搭档，他们的默契已经足够达成共识了。  
人永远无法对抗一个成型的社会系统，一个渺小的个体能在惊动这个庞然大物前逃多远，直接决定了他的存活时间。运气足够差的话可能不超过一天，而运气足够好的案例……可以参考那个被他干掉的连锁-8。远走高飞，再不回头，像是一颗用力向荒野掷出的石子，最终停留在杳无人烟的戈壁，默默无闻。  
如果不是遇到了罗宾他大概能像人类一样活到老死吧。  
一时两个人的表情都很沉重，至少在一旁的爱丽斯菲尔眼里是这样的。她轻轻叩了一下免疫系统的屏障引起两人的注意：“虽然我不太清楚发生了什么。不过Archer136715警官，谢谢您之前一直留下来陪我说话，如果有什么我可以帮您的，我不会拒绝。”  
她的神情看起来就像Master说“现在你给我走，三天后一定要回来通过基准测试”的样子，虽然语气强烈的程度天差地别，真说不出有哪里像了。  
罗宾不再犹豫，他走上前，问道：“现在这个世界上，是否还存在着真正的树木组成的树林？”  
爱丽斯菲尔露出了惊讶的神情，她示意了一下旁边一个一半在屏障外一半在屏障内的仪器，“这只是一个成像仪，没有存储功能但是可以实时观看。你可以选择一些想要让我看到的，坐下来，集中注意力。”  
……  
“这真是……如此美丽。”爱丽斯菲尔当然也清楚，有问题的复制人只有死路一条。如果不是免疫系统兼具物理防护能力，现在也轮不到她在这里感慨万千。机械手很快录入了数据，给了罗宾一个球形存储器。其实信息量只是一个坐标而已，但是不能发送给阿拉什，那毕竟是军用Al，技术掌握在Company手里，连阿拉什自己都不知道他会不会暴露罗宾。  
“走吧，祝您好运，警官。”爱丽斯菲尔用手捂住了脸，声音有些不稳。记忆可以说是一种强烈的情绪，恐怕是触动了什么，她背过身去再也没有转过来的意思，挥了挥手，示意他们可以离开了。

8  
“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……”免疫系统确认了来客的离开，爱丽斯菲尔才拿下用来掩饰神色的手，肆无忌惮地笑着，甚至直不起腰跪在了地上。这都何年何月了还有人会来问她，这个世上可还有真正的树木组成的树林？要不是她现在能确认自己身处现实，她都快以为自己是不是迷失在哪一段几百年前的记忆中了。  
侠盗罗宾汉，十一世纪的人。在舍伍德森林周围挖出了好几份遗骸都被判断为侠盗罗宾汉，是真是假，谁在意呢。毕竟那个时候提取人类记忆还没有得到伦理上的广泛认可，但是死人的记忆不在此列。经由科学的手段，从骨殖中重新生长出的记忆被混合，再重新导入了给了一个白纸一样的复制人。他自称罗宾汉，后来成为了早期反叛军的核心人物之一，在参与制造了大断电之后出逃地球，不知所踪。  
那是官方情报啦，Company怎么可能容忍有人挑衅了自己的尊严后还能安度余生？那时候Company的主人名叫宁孙那，全知全能的宁孙那，吉尔伽美什的母亲。在幼年的吉尔伽美什被推上台之前，她已经基本把反叛军残余的火种给灭了个干净，成为抽屉里冰冷的存储器。  
这也是爱丽斯菲尔不得不使用最高级的存储器来记录坐标的缘故：罗宾汉的终点是一个类地星球，数年前才正式成为人类的殖民地。普通的存储器存不下含有坐标点的庞大星图。  
眼前这个罗宾，既不是那些记忆的承载物，也不是反叛军罗宾汉的克隆体。可他偏偏有了记忆，变得无比地像一个人，就像大断电之前那些丢在人群中比人还要像人的家伙一样。如果不是她事先见过另一个实例，又看过真正罗宾汉的资料，大概都会被罗宾逼真的样子给骗过去，以为他是一个曾经失去了记忆的人类吧。  
此时，发送已久的连接请求终于被接受，吉尔伽美什的脸出现在亮起的显示屏上。他的眼睛红得像血一样，直视他需要一点勇气。他在看到纯白复制人的脸后露出了不耐的神情。  
“有什么事让你敢出现在本王面前，容器？”  
其实还有一件绝大多数人都不知道的事情，爱丽斯菲尔的真实身份是复制人——吉尔伽美什亲手做的。  
当然，她是一次量产的产物之一。只是其他长得与她一模一样的都没有熬过记忆导入这一步，因为脑死亡而被销毁了，所以她得到了一个名字。吉尔伽美什做出她们的目的是想要一个能够存储大量人格信息的容器型复制人，为此她们的生理功能都有不少缺陷，比如爱丽斯菲尔压根没有对抗外界细菌的人体免疫系统。  
因为吉尔伽美什的人格存储档案室中库存太过丰富，即使是最好的计算机在查询的时候也需要不少时间。爱丽斯菲尔的出现令他几乎可以无限地导入记忆，而她在理解后可以立即反馈出被查询的内容。  
只是在最后出现了一点意外，她被污染了，字面意义上的。记忆是一个人的情绪与人格，而这一切在死亡的那一刻尤为强烈。爱丽斯菲尔目见了无数的死亡，亦见到了无数的罪恶，她逐渐变得像一个真正的人类那样……污浊不堪。她因美好的东西被践踏而愉快，因暴力与破坏而心生喜悦，她对谎言与背叛驾轻就熟。存在于无数人记忆中的恶污染了作为容器的她，与此同时，她小心翼翼将自己伪装回纯白天真时候的样子令人恶心。  
她比人类更像人类。  
最终，吉尔伽美什把她放逐出了Company。

9  
“关于你可爱小秘书的事。不想见到我的话，让他来代理你也可以啊，”爱丽斯菲尔轻快地笑了起来，“不过这样不是等于告诉他你在研究他吗？他还会像现在这样继续对你死心塌地吗？”  
吉尔伽美什哼了一声，看起来允许了这次通话：“说。”  
“直接说结论吧，你的小秘书没有被别人利用来背叛你，不过你之前的猜测倒是十分接近真相，他只是觉醒了自己的意识。如果说我是特例中的特例，那么他的觉醒原因和我刚刚发现的一例觉醒十分类似了。”  
“哼，我早知道，”吉尔伽美什似乎被引起了兴趣，“什么原因？”  
“没有原因。”爱丽斯菲尔露出一个恶质的笑容，显然她十分享受玩弄造物主的这一刻。  
在吉尔伽美什拿他的新玩具——巴掌大小、搭载了许多奇怪功能不过本体是飞行激光炮——毁灭面前的显示屏前，她才解释道：“一定要说个理由的话，或许他们本来就该是这个性格哦……”  
显示的图像在清脆的碎裂与随之而来的轰鸣声中失去了对面的联系，变成了黑屏。  
过了五六秒，屏幕重新亮起，只是通话对象变成了一个黑发金眼的男性：迪卢木多·奥迪那。这位身材比吉尔伽美什壮出一个围度的男性复制人便是后者在Company的全权代理人。在吉尔伽美什不出现的场合，他的话就等于Company总裁的指令，地位一人之下。  
“抱歉，爱丽斯菲尔夫人，主人刚才轰掉了面前的通讯屏，”迪卢木多圆滑地避开了“都是因为您的挑衅”这个前提，“现在由我来与您连线，请问您还有什么想要转达主人的吗？”  
“有哦。我刚刚和他提到一个复制人Archer136715，几分钟前还是一名迦勒底的银翼杀手……恩，是的，就是这些信息而已了。”爱丽斯菲尔看着迪卢木多俊美得晃眼的相貌，在心里愉快地想：至于您的小秘书“个人”的意志是不是想背叛您，这可就说不准了呢。她优雅地颔首示意，关掉了通讯。  
……  
“就是这些信息而已了，主人。”  
被递到吉尔伽美什手里的时候“这些信息”已经变成了迦勒底职员、现役银翼杀手Archer136715从出生到现在的全部资料了。这些东西哪怕是作为他的上司藤丸立香去查都无法探知到这一步，而迪卢木多作为吉尔伽美什的代理人却可以。Company曾经在英语词典上含义是指广义的公司，而现在仅用来指代吉尔伽美什的产业。  
迪卢木多在一旁等待着吉尔伽美什翻阅完那超过50页的档案，瞟了一眼搭载着摄像机的小型激光炮没有正在“看”自己，心里顿时开始揣测他能坚持翻到第几页。  
Archer136715作为一个银翼杀手十分优秀，几乎是顶尖水准的，明明只是量产制式，得到的成绩甚至超过了某些战斗特化的复制人。他明明这么年轻，从出生到入职的经历半页就写完了，而后面……吉尔伽美什把档案随手丢了出去，他已经看厌了。  
半透明的平板在空中自动卷回棍状，迪卢木多下意识地踏出一步接住了它。与此同时，他听见了一声玩味的口哨。  
真糟糕。他面无表情地心想，不知道是针对纷纷飞起来对准了他的激光炮还是其他。  
吉尔伽美什在用新玩具全方位地“看”他，仅此而已，就像基准测试会观测复制人的肌肉运动、血液流速等等。只不过迪卢木多一天到晚替他收拾善后被激光炮轰成熔融状态的各种物件和复制人骨灰若干，对这些小东西的认知十分狭隘，接受过的战斗训练疯狂地警示他应该躲去死角，而理性让他不得不钉在这里，等候吉尔伽美什的判决。  
“这个杂种，觉醒了自我意识，某种意义上已经是一个人类了。如果曝光的话会很麻烦，况且本王还没有闲到想要推进复制人人权立法。所以……”吉尔伽美什指了指迪卢木多手中的档案，“找出来，派‘Alter’过去杀掉他。”  
“是，主人。”迪卢木多的心脏在激光炮的炮口下“合情合理”地狂跳了起来。  
人们曾经推翻了奴隶制，却由因为需要而迎回了复制人技术。正如人们崇尚自由平等推翻了君主制，转而在Company的统治下安居乐业。

10  
另一边的罗宾还不知道自己已经惊动了Company这个庞然大物，他在忙着改装新买来的二手飞行器和下载阿拉什的数据。在此之前他已经远程清除了阿拉什在迦勒底和家里的数据，而现在，阿拉什正被他利用黑市的公共流量下载至这个终端——显形装置。这是最安全的选择了。有谁会费劲在消耗品上装定位器呢？  
不过出乎意料的是，被他卖掉的迦勒底制式飞行器上并没有被检查出任何追踪定位装置。十几年来，复制人的性能稳定，令人安心。  
真是讽刺的礼物。  
虽然罗宾的心里隐隐觉得对不起Master，但是无论如何，他不想死。  
“接下来我们去哪儿？”  
被简单改造并重新涂装的飞行器逐渐升空，不再联网的阿拉什看起来活跃了很多，不过这也可能是在他下载完成的一刻起罗宾开放了他的一切权限，甚至包括显形装置的炸弹使用许可。这个炸弹一般只能使用罗宾的指纹解锁，Al端虽然可以远程解锁但权限需要开通。  
“喂喂你这样真的好吗？”  
虽然已经不能连入平台了，但是阿拉什从来没有读取到过有哪个复制人会把Al的权限放宽到和自己一样。罗宾给了他一个“废话”的眼神之后，警告他说：“如果这个显形装置被破坏的话，你可就消失了！”  
阿拉什哦了一声，照样把买来的二手飞行器玩得和一只欢快的仿生鸟似的。而罗宾正坐在后面摆弄他从黑市弄回来的东西：一把枪，一堆奇奇怪怪的小东西和钱。银翼杀手的所谓奖金是仅限在内部商业网站上购买的货币，换句话说在决心逃离的时候，罗宾就身无分文了。好在他反应迅速，利用了飞行器的差价补充了一些必要装备。  
“去你家乡？还记得那个宫殿一样的建筑吗？”  
……  
他们提到的地方是曼努切赫尔的公司兼研发室，在当地人人皆知。  
彼时复制人技术还没有流行起来，Company也没有如现在这般凌驾世上，Al技术曾经盛极一时。这项技术的创始人曼努切赫尔才华横溢，拥有许多领域的知识。他在自己的实验室潜心研发，攻克了Al技术的数个难点，制造出了极其逼真的Al并轻易通过了“图灵测试”。要知道，他发家的公司原本和Al可是半点关系都没有。  
曼努切赫尔给那个最初的Al取名叫“阿拉什”，据说是为了纪念他早逝的养子。当年那个孩子死去的时候，正是他的公司渡过危机成为了巨头之一的转折点。曼努切赫尔在造出“阿拉什”后不久便激流勇退，留下技术放手了公司，最后去了某个外星殖民地。  
“之后的事情你们都知道了。”路人向他们举了举杯，罗宾伸手抚过面前吧台上Company的标识，接了下去：“Company统治了一切领域并收购了Al技术。”  
……  
回到街上罗宾才大喘了一口气，他终于成功了一次。融入人群，不动声色地一起聊天，而不是像以前一样被嘲讽是假货。阿拉什小心地避开人流——那会直接穿过他的影像，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀以示鼓励。本来如果他能联入网络的话，不用这么麻烦的。  
目标是曼努切赫尔的研发室。  
爱丽斯菲尔给的存储器看上去就是高级货色，实际上价格更是高的吓人。黑市给出的价钱可以再买一架全新的飞行器，只是他们拿不出能够导出其中数据的东西只能作罢。这种存储器需要特殊的读取装置，除了回不去的迦勒底，看起来最容易入侵的，只有这座长得像宫殿一样的研发室了。况且，罗宾也很想多知道一点关于阿拉什的事。  
作出决定的理由源于罗宾的一个简单的猜测：人类经历过一次大灾变，生产力大幅下降过，因此复制人技术才兴起，Company也借此一举占领了统治地位。吉尔伽美什会对他看中的技术进行发展，而很多被他收购来的技术只是冠了他的名字而已。比如阿拉什仍然叫阿拉什，对复制人完全是废话的内置语音甚至都完好地保留着。  
如果存储器技术没有被从根本上改进过的话，技术力曾与Company分庭抗礼的这个研发室，应该有能够读取这个存储器的装置。

11  
潜入的过程十分顺利。  
研发室现在当然处于Company的名下，但是看起来只是一处被封存的废弃产业。罗宾在外面徘徊两天观察情况，除了仅有的两个看守进出、每日汇报情况之外，没有其他安保措施了。也就是说在他们每日汇报结束后解决掉这两个人的话，就能有整整一天的时间呆在里面。  
罗宾沿着看守们巡查时候的路线走进去的时候，种在宫殿外围的仿生花都正保持着娇艳开放的状态。如果不是事先知道，光看外围的环境和镶嵌在墙壁壁画上的宝石，罗宾几乎要对打开门看到的是仪器而不是宝库而感到失望了。  
不过从某种意义上来说这些仪器对罗宾和阿拉什来说无疑就是珍宝。  
罗宾打开灯，房间纤尘不染，仪器也都处于通电的状态，就和外面精心维持的仿生花一样，好像屋主只是暂时出门，随时可能回来。单纯的复制人和他的Al自然不知道“让名下的产业时刻保持着能迎接吉尔伽美什的姿态”这种必要的浪费，只是由衷地感慨了一下自己的运气。  
入目的是一副十分显眼的挂毯，上面是一幅画：一望无际的战野上，一个衣着华服的人抱着一个浑身染血的青年回到自己的国度，人民带着鲜花与欢呼迎接他们。  
“那个人死掉的时候可没有留下尸体。”阿拉什轻轻地说。“什么？”罗宾回头，见他指着挂毯边缘的文字，“我看不懂，他死了么？”  
“这是古波斯的故事，被波斯王抱着的那个人是大英雄阿拉什·卡曼戈。他结束了长达六十年的战争，以牺牲自己的方式。他站在厄尔布尔士山顶射出了划分国境的一箭，撕裂天空，劈开大地。而作为射出这神迹的代价，他的身体四分五裂，就此消失，”阿拉什顿了顿，“看来这就是我名字的由来了？”他示意罗宾去翻桌上摊开的记事本。  
记事本的纸片都有些发黄发脆，留在上面的笔迹倒是十分工整优美。罗宾小心翼翼地翻动生怕它突然散架，阿拉什一页页地扫描过去，翻译出了内容——  
本子的前半记录了公司运作的一些琐事，看得出来路人和他们说的关于曼努切赫尔的公司曾经只是一家小企业的话并非空穴来风。中途某一页开始说到他通过某些途径收养了一个孩子和公司遇到的危机。  
从这里开始就与之前的文法严谨的风格出现了很大的不同，这本记事本终于展现了它私人日记的本质，竟然通篇都没有出现那孩子的名字过，大概曼努切赫尔认为哪怕自己老了死了都不会忘记这名字吧。内容大多是抱怨“这小子整天单打独斗”“这小子居然敢把我派去的人架空”“这小子……”“这小子！”  
罗宾不知不觉地带上了笑意往下翻，心想接下来的不会都是智斗熊孩子的趣事吧，公司的事务不知道还够不够写。笔记本的内容突然空了，这一页只有一句话，字写得很用力。  
“小家伙不见了。”  
再往后两页看到了墨水晕开的痕迹，像是笔摁在纸面，却迟迟没有写的意思。下一页只有颤抖的一句话：这小混球……  
“之后就没有了。”阿拉什说道，不过我把自己连入那个电脑里的时候，看到了一份Al文件。罗宾顺着他指的方向看过去，一个屏幕自动亮了起来。在罗宾下意识低头以为自己是不是把显形装置插哪个仪器上了，阿拉什耸耸肩：“别找了，在你口袋里。我也不知道什么原理，但是我自动连接这里的设备了。”  
说着他把灯关了又开，吓了罗宾一跳。

12  
罗宾给过阿拉什所有的权限。  
所以在复制人亲手点开文件查看前，阿拉什甚至已经自动把数据更新了。罗宾把阿拉什的显形装置插在电脑上，与原本存在的那份Al文件对比。果然，那是“阿拉什”这个Al的原始文档。之所以它被大大咧咧地留在这里，是因为Al性格、内置语音等等关键程序，和每一个复制人都能在内网上购买到的军用Al阿拉什一致。  
多出来的只有笔记本中语焉不详的开端与终焉。  
曼努切赫尔同样研究过复制人技术，只是方向上和Company的量产风格有些区别。他将目光放在了传说中一生征战毫无伤损，至死身体才因神迹四分五裂的大英雄阿拉什身上。他购得一个古代铜像，从中取到了一把大英雄登上圣山前割下的头发，成功培育出了“阿拉什”并收养了他。  
那个“阿拉什”生来便是少年身体懵懵懂懂没有记忆，却对养育他的曼努切赫尔十分亲厚。身体素质也着实强大到非人，充分还原了传奇。曼努切赫尔原公司从事军火生意，与另一公司素有摩擦，又在生意上被压了一头，眼见着是岌岌可危的时候，“阿拉什”站了出来。他闯进了对家公司一年一度的武器展览现场。  
什么是展览现场呢？一个猎场，一群训练过的复制人被赶入其中，拿着武器相互厮杀给人欣赏的过程，就是最真实还原的乱战场。“阿拉什”最后的战果是杀死了所有人，而他进去的时候甚至连武器都没有。当然他最后也没有好过，他满不在乎地说完他自己就是曼努切赫尔公司制造的武器后就死去了。  
此后不久，曼努切赫尔的公司独占了整片市场，这一项技术也成为了后来“制造身体素质远超人类的复制人”的理论基石。直到离开地球之前，曼努切赫尔都在研究另一项技术：想要完全还原出“阿拉什”那样的传奇肉身需要的原材料太过苛刻，是否有办法找寻替代？曼努切赫尔当年得到的头发没有剩下，而这项研究也并未公开，直到他行将就木，将这些技术悉数留下，被Company收购，这是后话了。  
曼努切赫尔最后死在别的星球。因为他觉得如果在地球的话死后说不定会见到“阿拉什”，他不想见。  
罗宾久久无语。他隐约觉得以“阿拉什”在曼努切赫尔心中的地位，这样的做法对亲人的伤害实在太深了。  
“是不是很差劲？‘我’作为武器，却与人类产生了过于亲近的关系，最后伤害了他……‘我’明明不知道多想要保护他。”阿拉什站在了日记本的前面，没有在看他，像是自言自语。罗宾几乎有错觉下一秒就会有泪水滴落在那行粗话上。  
“我觉得他可能只是想让你学会依靠他人，不要遇事永远冲在前面吧。”罗宾伸出手虚虚抱住阿拉什，作出安抚的姿势。记事本上一行行的抱怨此时看起来又像是骄傲：看啊我的孩子把这些事情全部做成了，他真可靠。  
阿拉什的每一个选择都被时间证明是明智的，哪怕是最后。  
这或许才是曼努切赫尔至死也无法释怀的地方。

13  
很快阿拉什平静下来，至少表面看起来神色如常了。他从罗宾的手掌中穿过，来到一个显示屏前，说到：“来看看你的过去在哪里吧。”一个球形凹槽无声无息地弹出。  
即使明知道他在转移话题，罗宾还是走上前将存储器按了进去，毕竟这才是此行的主要目的。如他所料的那样，存储器成功被读取了，只是……  
“怎么会这样？”  
倒映在罗宾眼中的只有一片无垠的星空，地球在屏幕中央孤零零地旋转着，什么都没有。罗宾难以置信地转头看阿拉什，可Al与他同样困惑。复制人倒退几步，觉得天旋地转，他感到脑袋里有一声尖锐到令人头脑发疼的嘲笑盘旋不去。  
假货！  
“在这世界上可还存在真正树木组成的树林？”  
这便是爱丽斯菲尔在看了他的记忆后给出的答案？地球与人类的殖民地中都不存在这样的地方，你所谓的记忆与过去都只是虚假的而已。爱丽斯菲尔最后回过身去一手掩面，身体微微抖动的样子重新出现在罗宾的脑海中，清晰得几乎有些不真实……她在发笑。这笑声罗宾分明是十分熟悉的，和脑海中的嘲笑声重合的。  
假货！  
“罗宾！罗宾！”阿拉什的喊声唤回了一点他的神志，他勉强扭过头，冲着搭档开了个一点都不好笑的玩笑：“我不一定叫罗宾哦。”  
他其实不是真的想说这种话，只是他现在觉得自己就是这么一个玩笑。  
突如其来的爆炸声打断了阿拉什的话，也警示罗宾有人触发了他的陷阱。厄运到来的时候可从来不会在意别人的情绪是否稳定，现在可没有时间让他怀疑人生。罗宾进入银翼杀手状态的速度很快，盛满脆弱的碧绿眼睛眨动了几下，变成了凌厉的锋刃。  
一时之间他的神色看起来都从刚才的打击中平静了下来，只是看起来而已。  
从生与死中成长起来的战斗素养轻易压过了无聊的杂念——他到底是人类还是复制人。这不重要，重要的是他不能死在这里，他和阿拉什都不能死在这里。就算没有去处还可以慢慢想，只要先把敌人收拾掉。  
罗宾清楚自己布置的小型炸弹陷阱只能阻挡一时，如果对方人多势众还是力有不逮。于是他没有一丝犹豫地跳起来冲出门外，拔枪对着烟尘中射击。他只射了两发便遭到了狂暴的回击。他翻滚退入旁边的柱子作为掩体藏身，而对方的子弹几乎贴着他的脚底。  
敌方只有一人。  
曼努切赫尔生前未能完成的技术引起了吉尔伽美什的极大兴趣，他的试作中就有迪卢木多这个令他十分满意的成品，而名为Alter的复制人是成品。借助Company的技术力，吉尔伽美什最终完成了这项技术，再次还原出了一生无伤无损的英雄之身。不过只有曼努切赫尔从头发上复制出的记忆才是当年一箭救国的大英雄阿拉什，眼前的这个只拥有比前者毫不逊色的肉身，完全不能称得上同一个人。

14  
Alter在意识到自己触发陷阱后没有采取规避，而是顶着爆炸的气浪直接冲了过去，甚至都不影响他开枪点射把罗宾逼到柱子后。烟尘掩盖了他的身形，可他却能轻易透过气流的变化判断罗宾的动作。  
他一步步走出来的时候身上有不少烧灼的痕迹，但是裸露在外的身体毫无伤痕。随后他丢下子弹耗尽的手枪，举起了另一只手上的大家伙开始喷吐火舌。他保持着火力压制竟然奔跑了起来，迅速推进了距离。罗宾在愈渐逼近的枪声中空出双手，拔出匕首，然后绷紧了身体。贴身肉搏中任何枪支都只是占用双手的累赘。  
如击石火，一瞬而没。  
罗宾在与Alter正面相对的一刻，被抓住胳膊整个人像子弹一样被砸回了研发室。撞翻仪器的过程中罗宾的身体发出了令人牙酸的声音。  
复制人费劲睁开被血糊住的眼睛，轰然的耳鸣声令他完全无法再顾及其他，只能死死地盯着走进门的Alter——他的样貌分明是阿拉什的样子。他向罗宾走来，遮挡住了门口的光，只有眼瞳灿然生金。  
……他不是阿拉什，罗宾连一秒都不会把他和阿拉什弄混在一起。  
这他妈的根本一点都不像，差别大得让人想发火。  
“你……是谁？”  
耳鸣轰然，视野发暗，重伤的复制人说话时更清楚地感觉到了扎进内脏的骨头，太疼了。过了好一会罗宾才终于听见阿拉什从刚才起就不断重复，只是被淹没在爆炸和枪声中的话了，“……为自己而活的时候才是你最有人性的一刻！”  
来人谨慎地观察了一会发现罗宾还有生命体征，于是他开口回答，用和阿拉什一模一样的声音。  
“我叫Alter，是Company生产的银翼杀手。”  
这个名为Alter的复制人的力量远远超过了这个体型的生物应有的水准。Alter的小臂上被匕首拉出了一道皮肉翻卷的口子，在他说话时还不断滴着血——他看都没看一眼。罗宾确信自己割断了他的动脉，可是出血量远远小于常识，匕首上的毒似乎对他不起作用。他行动如常的样子带给猎物的只有绝望，死亡已经笼罩住了罗宾，就像捏死一只雏鸟那样容易。  
他作为一个复制人虽然短暂却并不算一无所有的一生，就快要结束了。既然他的目标是自己，那么只要他就这么死掉，Alter就不会刻意再去销毁阿拉什。希望阿拉什能和他心意相通，赶紧把自己备份进这里的电脑。  
阿拉什突然挡在了Alter的面前，罗宾见状挣扎着想起身叫住他不要做无用的事，甫一开口嘴里便涌满了血。  
“你难道觉得他和你像吗？”阿拉什侧头质问道，对着面前与自己一模一样的脸沉声说：“滚开。”Alter说：“我倒是觉得我和你长得像。”  
占据绝对优势的猎手从不会因为猎物的垂死挣扎而生气，Alter甚至后退了一点暂时放弃了不能动弹的复制人，走到一边拔下了显形装置，嘴里敷衍地说道：“感谢您使用Company的产品。”  
他双手捏住手中的机器随便一折。  
Alter的逻辑很简单，他觉得这个和自己长得一样的Al很在乎地上哪个半死不活的金发复制人，而地上那个也在等死希望吸引住自己的注意力不去理会那个Al。所以他判断这个复制人把Al下载进了唯一终端，方便逃亡。  
那毁了就毁了呗，反正地上这个和死人没两样的家伙也不能跳起来炸自己了。  
按常理来说是这样的。  
不知为什么，这咔嚓的一声脆响和随之而来的爆炸在罗宾心里还不如阿拉什小到几乎听不见的“对不起”。  
他道歉的时候甚至没敢回头看他？  
“闭嘴，你这个小混球！”  
熊熊的火焰和气浪逼回了罗宾的咆哮与咳出的鲜血，吞没了复制人罗宾与难以置信的Alter，显示屏中的星图粉碎，然后向外辐散，摧枯拉朽。剧烈的爆炸犹如神之手平等地毁灭了一切，将整个犹如宫殿的研发室夷为平地。  
结束了，阿拉什引爆了显形装置，用罗宾给他的自由。

 

尾声  
罗宾的死并没有造成什么太大的波澜，只不过是一个普通的银翼杀手被退役了而已。  
Master藤丸立香在罗宾应该来迦勒底的那天早上特地去他的办公室等他，出于一些小心思她把罗宾的枪放回了他的抽屉。如果他今天的状态也不怎么样的话……藤丸立香不愿再想下去，她清楚，接下来发生的一切都不是自己能影响到的了。  
“几点了？”她下意识地问旁边，然后想起自己的立体Al被留在办公室里了。  
“早上8点，美丽的Master。”  
一个陌生的声音回答了她。门被推开，进来的是一个英俊的黑发男人，他的眼角下有一颗小小的泪痣，令他金色的眼睛显得如宝石般惑人。  
“你好，我叫迪卢木多，是吉尔伽美什先生的代理人。”  
藤丸立香知道他，毕竟从各种意义上他都是让人过目难忘的存在。但是见到在真人的时候她还是由衷感叹：他逼真得不像一个复制人。她问道：“请问有什么事吗？”话一出口，她的心里突然升起了一丝不好的预感——Company是所有复制人的生产厂商，而迪卢木多是Company所有者的代理人。  
这点预感在迪卢木多走近的动作中迅速变成了滑进胃里的一块冰，一块平板被放在藤丸立香的面前，上面出现了Archer136715的资料。  
接下来迪卢木多在说什么藤丸立香都有些恍惚，微微发亮的平板和上面的数据仿佛扭曲成了一个漩涡，吸引了她全部的神志。她有这么一瞬间觉得在这里深吸一口气还能闻到Archer136715惯抽的烟的气味，听见他挠着自己的金毛抱怨道：“哎呀小丫头我真是服了你了，好好好，我去。”  
“……至此，Company已将他回收。”  
迪卢木多的话大意是编造了Archer136715在那三日休假期间被Company的人员进行随机检测，结果偏离标准值很大，于是被Company回收。他把谎言说得平铺直叙，反正这对眼前这个人来说本该只是一件事不关己的小事。  
本该如此……可是面前的人类不太对劲：她并没有如常理那样迅速接受这个事实，然后申请新的复制人，甚至连抗议和要求都没有，只是低着头盯着平板。  
一滴水珠落在了平板上。  
“失礼了，Archer136715是您很得力的部下吗？”迪卢木多像是什么都没看见似地从藤丸立香的手里抽走了平板，屏幕朝下放在旁边。  
“抱歉，失陪一下。”少女在他拿走平板的一刻就转身跑去了阳台外。她停在迪卢木多视角看不到的角落，只有断断续续的啜泣声传来。  
迪卢木多走到门口却没有离去，少女的悲恸如此真实浓烈甚至令他产生了一丝对Archer136715的惋惜——如果不是Alter那个金发的复制人有很大概率能逃走并且活下去的。于是他停下来查询了一下迦勒底的御主的具体权限，如果这个大哭的小姑娘愿意的话，她可以要求查询Archer136715的基准测试的视频录像，以及要求迦勒底的技术团队对该录像进行鉴定。  
迪卢木多没来由地就是知道对于这个小姑娘来说这事没完，她绝不会像常人那样善罢甘休。于是他抬起头看了看门外，在迦勒底的走廊中来来往往的复制人没有哪个兴趣转头多看他一眼。自从有复制人以来，大部分人类都不会在周一清晨准时上班。

他伸出手，锁上了通往外面的门……

**Author's Note:**

> 1、曼努切赫尔是阿拉什生前的王，也有翻译成玛努切赫尔的。  
> 2、太太是黑杯形象。  
> 3、玛丽安是罗宾（原罗宾）记忆中的妻子的名字，也是一种橙色的蔷薇的名字，妻子名是杜撰，蔷薇名确有其事。


End file.
